The Scarred Boy
by Zorta
Summary: Eren was standing there trying to be happy because he'd just completed his training, but all he could see was his mother being eaten by the smiling titan in his minds eye.


**A/N: Start of my story. Have any suggestions? Feel free to tell me and leave a review everything helps. More will come when i have the time. Any feedback is helpful. Thanks.**

Eren was standing there trying to be happy because he'd just completed his training,

but all he could see was his mother being eaten by the smiling titan in his minds eye.

Mikasa turned to Eren and said "Eren what's wrong?"

Eren looked at her and saw a face of concern, and turned to look away.

Mikasa asked Armin what has gotten into Eren but he shrugged his shoulders.

After the graduation Eren walked over to a tree and sat down underneath it.  
At that moment he felt the hatred for the titans again never forgetting what it felt like to see one eat another human.

Mikasa and Armin walked over to him and sat down beside him.  
Mikasa looked over to him and said "You should go get something to eat, you haven't eaten all day.  
Armin nodded in agreement.

Eren said "I'm not hungry".

Mikasa stood to her feet and said "No, you need to eat," and took out a piece of bread from pocket and shoved it in his chest.

Armin said "What was that?"  
As a huge noise came from the front of the wall.

Eren was trying to think of what would happen if that noise was the titans breaking through the wall.

The three of them started to walk and find out what the noise was, what the answer was put horror on all of their faces.

Jean ran over when he spotted them and said "The colossal titan broke the gate!"

Armin turned his head and looked scarce "Shouldn't we be trying to get inside of wall rose?!"

Eren turned his head and in a calm voice said "You go ahead, im staying. The only way to get better is through practice."

Mikasa looked confused and said "If you're staying, I'm staying."

Eren shouted back "Im not your little brother I can take care of my self!"

Mikasa looked down and was dissapointed that he didn't want her help.

Eren took her hands and said "I'm sorry but im not a little kid i can take care of myself. Maybe you shouldn't join the Survey Corps with me if you dont want to see death."

Mikasa looked at him in shock, like she hadn't seen this side of him.

Armin said "Well if you are going to stay I'm staying!"

Jean looked at them like they were all idiots "You guys are kidding right? I mean you've seen what they can do and you still want to join the Survey Corps? That's some death wish you have."

Jean used his 3DMG and went into the buildings where it was safe and yelled "Don't be stupid and go take orders from your commanding officer!"

Eren looked confused and said "but we don't have one anymore we graduated."

Armin corrected him "We haven't joined the Survey Corps yet so we still have to listen to our commander."

Eren drew his blades and said "well im going to him then."

Loud booms of footsteps were trailing behind them as Mikasa and Armin followed.

The titans were here and it was exactly how Eren remembered it.

They found their commanding officer and he said "Jaeger you have your own squad now congratulations, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Christa, Marco, and the new girl from Stohess, Jasmine.  
"Take your squad and get the civilians out of here direct them to the inside of wall rose. Rescue all you can or all of that training made you titan food and you're still useless."

Everyone saluted to the commander and used their 3DMG to get ontop of a tall building.

Jean looked annoyed and said "Why did i have to be paired with Eren he's just going to get us all killed with his stupidity."

Eren shook his look of anger and said "If you're scared then why don't you leave and go to the interior like you wanted. Nobody will tell on you."

Jean said "I'm not scar-"  
Jean interrupted himself and looked at a titan, about 13 meter class walking towards them.

Eren quickly drew his blades and used his 3DMG to jump from building to building and slice the nape of its neck perfectly.

Mikasa looked at Eren in surprise as shes never seen him move that fast and cut that perfect.

Eren jumped away from the titan body leaving a big roar when it hit the ground.

Jean looked like he was going to say something but he looked at the new girl Jasmine.

Jasmines blond hair and blue eyes glowed in the sun as the wind was blowing her hair and her eyes sparkled.

Jean started to blush and said "uhh- nice job Eren."

Marco looked at Eren in surprise and said "Wow that was like Mikasa, why didn't you do that in training?"

Eren said "I didn't have the motivation."

Eren looked at them all and said "Lets go," Shaking his head in the direction he was heading.

Mikasas' face was in awe as she saw Eren slice ever titan around him untouched perfectly and moving at an incredible speed which she couldn't keep up with.

Armin was lagging behind and an abnormal jumped out from the other side of the houses they were on, and grabbed armin with its hand when it stood up.

Armin was Struggling and screamed for help but everyone was far ahead of him and heard nothing. Except Jasmine.

Jasmine Turned around and with a quick spin cut the nape of the abnormals neck and fell onto the ground.

Armin used his 3DMG to jump to another building and said "Wow thanks! I owe you one"

Jasmine looked at him from another rooftop and winked at him, and Armin blushed.

They both headed towards the front of the group which wasn't a problem since most of the titans were gone in their path.

Eren said "I'm tired, I'm going to take a break."

Mikasa nodded in agreement and everyone else did too.

Marco sad down and said "We've already saved a lot of people!" with a grin on his face.

Christa said "Yeah, I'm glad that we're all ok still!"

The commanding officer jumped up beside eren and said "Wow that was fast Jaeger. Good work to your squad but this is no time for rest!"

The commanding officer started to shake on the roof. He turned around and saw a 15 meter titan.

The 15 meter titan tried to pick up the commanding officer but he jumped and landed on the top of the titans hand.

It raised it's hand and the commanding officer went flying but used his 3DMG so recover from the fall which wouldve been fatal.

Then everyone looked in shock as the titan had crushed Marco and picked him up to swallow him.

Nobody did anything as they stood there in shock and saw Marcos body slide down the titans mouth.

Jean screamed and jumped onto the titans arm ran around to the neck and cut it open.

Jean killed the titan but the titan had killed and ate his friend.

The commanding officer looked disgusted and said "That could be all of YOU! NOW FOLLOW ME AND WE'LL HED BACK TO WALL ROSE"

Eren took a look over the roof they've been staying on and saw titans picking people up and eating them, houses being destroyed, people being crushed, and Eren took a look at the officer and said  
"im not leaving."

Mikasa tried to stop Eren but he was to quick and got up and around to kill any titan he could see.

Jasmine turned to Mikasa and said "That's your boyfriend?"

Mikasa blushed and said "No hes family."

Jasmine replied with "Oh, well he's extremely skilled and fast. He also has determination. I'm going to assume this isn't the first time he's seen titans because he's not scared at all."  
Jasmine was shaking with fear.

Mikasa looked at Eren flying around another titan then at jasmine and said "No."

Jasmine said "Well since we're just standing here not helping, does that mean i can get to know Eren?"

Mikasa didn't say anything and took off in her 3DMV and went to help Eren

Jean was still looking at the titan that had aten Marco and said "This is Erens fault, he shouldn't have been the leader of a squad, or in a squad at all. I swear HE WANTS TO DIE."

Jean realised the only person there was the commanding officer and he replied with "So you're standing here worrying about the dead while people are dying right now. Get A MOVE OUT AND GO HELP!"

Jean realised he was wrong to say that and saluted. Then also took off in his 3DMG.

All of the titans in the area were dead and there was steam everywhere.

The commanding officer pulled up to the roof they were standing on and said "We can't kill them all we've saved enough lives get your ass back to wall rose. NOW!"

Everyone saluted and agreed.


End file.
